The use of electron beams in manufacturing processes such as electron beam welding and electron beam additive manufacturing are known.
In the case of electron beam welding, the current process is to create a weld joint using the electron beam, allow the weldment to cool, inspect the weld using one or more non-destructive techniques such as x-rays, analyze the inspection data, and re-work the weld if unacceptable defects are found. These steps take time and skilled labor to perform.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,809,780 describes an electron beam additive manufacturing process that performs real-time automated monitoring and control of the process using detection of electron scatter to monitor the pool of molten material being deposited.